degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Augustariver/Stormy Dreams - Season 1 Episode 1 - "Normal Life"
Kestrel wakes up in the fog. She gets up and looks around but there is too much fog for her to see anything. "Hello? Anywhere here?" Kestrel asks. No one responds. Kestrel begun to walk around but didn't find anything. A couple of mutant frogs sneak up behind her and push her to the ground. "Huh? Don't touch me!" She says. Kestrel gets up and runs as fast as she can. The mutant frogs run after her, she runs faster. She then is cornered by a big warewolf, which eats her. Kestrel wakes up, in her bed, screaming. Olivia runs into the room, "Kestrel! Are you okay?" She sits on the bed. A heavily breathing Kestrel hugs her, "No. I'm so scared." "Of what?" Olivia says, stroking Kestrel's short spiky purple hair. "Mutant animals eating me," Kestrel responds. Olivia begun to giggle. Kestrel blushes, "Take this seriously." "Sorry, I will. Look, Kes, there is nothing to be afraid of," Olivia says. "How do you know?" Kestrel asks. "Don't be so paranoid. It's probably just a figment of your silly imgination," Olivia responds. Kestrel pushes Olivia away, "It's not! I felt so real, Oli." "Every dream feels real. Doesn't mean it is," Olivia says. "Whatever," Kestrel says. Kestrel gets up and opens the door. "Where are you going?" Olivia asks. "None of your business," Kestrel says. Kestrel walks out and slams the door. Olivia sighs. (Intro) Kestrel is walking on the side, "She says she is here to talk to me about anything. She says she'll listen. But then she says these nightmares are just silly. Mom and Dad even did that before they split up. It's total bull." "Kestrel! What are you doing?" Olivia asks, running after her. "Going on a walk," Kestrel responds. "In the rain? Where there there is lightning and powerful wind? Your insane!" Olivia says. Kestrel looks at her, hurt. Olivia gasps and covers her mouth. "Kes! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Kestrel bites her lip. "It's fine. Takes an insane person to risk their life," Kestrel says. "What's your issue?" Olivia asks. Kestrel looks away and doesn't respond. "Just tell me. I'm here for you, i'm here to listen and understand." “You’ve said that so many times in the past, it’s getting so old,” Kestrel says. “Oh. You're mad about that dream. Kestrel, I’m sure it's nothing,” Olivia says. “You sure? The nightmares? The weather changing based on my emotion? You sure now?” Kestrel asks. “Kestrel, it’s normal,” Olivia responds. “Your a normal human being with a normal human life.” Has it happened to you tons of times?” Kestrel asks. “Yes. Now let's go home, we’re going to be soaked,” Olivia responds. “Ok,” Kestrel says. Olivia puts her arm around an unsure Kestrel and they begin to walk home. They hear someone. “What’s that?” Kestrel asks, freaked out. “Probably just the wind,” Olivia responds. “No, it’s not. I hear someone,” Kestrel says. Olivia and Kestrel walk faster. They hear someone running behind them. “Who’s there? Leave us alone!” Kestrel screams. They begin to run, the person catches up to them and grabs Olivia. “Let her go!” Kestrel yells. “You really think screaming at me will make me let go?” The man asks. Kestrel glares at him for a minute and doesn’t respond. The man chuckles. “Oh babe, you're such a riot.” “Don’t call me that!” Kestrel says. “Let go of her!” “Make me, bitch,” the man says. Kestrel turns red and slaps him. The man lets go of Olivia to hold her cheek but grabs her again. He then pulls out a knife. “LET GO OF HER!” Kestrel screams, crying and scared. The man points the knife towards Olivia’s stomach. “Kestrel, stop talking!” Olivia whispers. “No! He’s gonna kill you!” Kestrel says. “So? Better than the both of us or you! Run off!” Olivia whispers. “No!” Kestrel screams. Kestrel takes out her phone and dials a number. “What the hell you doing?” The man asks. “N-n-n nothing!” Kestrel lies. “You're going for help! Aren’t you?” The man asks. "What the hell do you want from us?” Kestrel asks. “I want money,” The man responds. “For what?” Kestrel asks. “None of your damn business,” The man responds. “Whatever. Doesn’t give you the right to hold a knife to someone,” Kestrel says. “Don’t tell me what I can’t and can do, bitch. Anyways, you got the money?” The man asks. “Shit,” Kestrel whispers. “I don’t have any money,” Kestrel lies. “Neither do I,” Olivia says. “Fuck. What’s in your pockets?” The man asks. “Um nothing,” Kestrel lies. “Kestrel, don’t lie,” Olivia whispers. “Here,” Kestrel says. Kestrel hands him the money. “Thanks,” The man says. He then stabs Olivia’s stomach and drops her. “That’s what happens when you lie to me.” "NO!" Kestrel screams. Kestrel punches the man in the stomach, the man drops his knife. “Ow! That fucking shocked!” The man says. “What do you mean?” Kestrel asks. “You hit me with lightning, dumbass,” The man responds. A cop pulls up, and the man runs as fast a he could. Kestrel looks at her left hand, with is glowing. Kestrel then picks up Olivia, who is unconscious. A police officer gets out of his car, “Hey. What’s going on?” “Some psycho stabbed my sister in the stomach because I didn’t give him money,” Kestrel responds. Do you remember what he looks like?” The cop asks. “He was bulky, was bald, he had stubble, and he looked like a mix of black and white,” Kestrel responds. “Ok, we’ll keep an eye out for him. I’ll give you a ride,” The cop says. “Thanks,” Kestrel says. Kestrel and Olivia get into the car. Kestrel takes her jacket and puts it on Olivia’s stomach. Kestrel dials her mom’s number. “Hello?” Ms. Thorn asks, picking up the phone “Mom, it’s me, Kestrel,” Kestrel responds. “Oh. Honey, you know I’m busy. What is it?” Ms. Thorn asks. “Well, me and Olivia were on a walk. And there was this man. He stabbed Olivia,” Kestrel responds. “Oh my god,” Ms. Thorn says, in tears. “We’re going to the hospital, a police officer is giving us a ride. I’ll give you an update on her later,” Kestrel says.< “No, i’m coming now. What hospital?” Ms. Thorn says “The same one we always go to,” Kestrel responds. “Ok. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye, love you,” Ms. Thorn says. Ms. Thorne hangs up. Kestrel kisses Olivia’s forehead and wipes her tears. PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE : Kestrel is sitting by Olivia’s side in Olivia’s hospital bed. Olivia wakes up, “Huh? What happened?” You got stabbed,” Kestrel responds. “Oh wow. Was he caught?” Olivia asks. “No,” Kestrel says. “Perfect,” Olivia sarcastically says. Kestrel looks down, embarrassed. “Are you okay?” Olivia asks. “Listen, I need to tell you something. And you can’t tell anyone,” Kestrel says. Category:Blog posts